thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Xander Illustri
Human male, born LY 861, in Triscot, to Nash and Martha. Older brother of Rex. Husband of Emily, father of Macen and Benj. Businessman and Politician. Xander is the head of one of the richest and most influential clans not only in Triscot, but the world. He is also the current president of LustriCorp. In generations past, his clan were among the most prominent founders of Triscot. When the village was originally settled in 771, the majority of the clan moved there, though a small branch of the clan remained in First Village, where the clan had been highly prominent for several generations. Aside from Triscot and First Village, the clan maintains business interests in various other villages. Xander and his younger brother, Rex, grew up in a huge mansion on one of the largest estates in Triscot, along with numerous cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, and grandparents. Their father, Nash (b. 836), became head of the clan (and LustriCorp) upon his own father's retirement in 877, when Xander was 16 and Rex was 13. Even before that, Nash had been a vital part of the company, and had been grooming his sons to eventually take positions in the company, themselves. Of course, they were also educated by the best masters, in many different subjects. One of Xander's fellow students was a girl named Emily (b. 861), who came from a similarly wealthy clan, and whose parents had business dealings with Nash. Xander and Emily grew up as close friends, and eventually began dating. In 881, when they were both 20, they married. In 884, their first son, Macen, was born. Five years later, their son Benj was born. In 896, Nash and his wife, Martha, were passengers aboard one of LustriCorp's ships, traveling back to Triscot after a business trip to Ristar, where they finalized a deal with Hickory Holdings. Their convoy was attacked by pirates, and three of the ships, including the one Nash and Martha were on, were sunk. About a month after news of the tragedy reached the clan, Xander (now age 35) became head of LustriCorp. Xander would play an important part in supporting the Coming of the Order, starting in 902. He'd always had a strong sense of his clan's nobility, even before the rest of the world had ever thought of such a concept, so once the idea was introduced, he was a strong supporter of it. He also opened a chain of banks in several villages (though LustriCorp had competition in this enterprise from various other businesses, most notably one run by Grigory). It was in late 902 that most of Xander's clan, including his brother Rex and Rex's own wife and children, moved to First Village, and urged Xander and his immediate family to do so, as well. They believed the Coming would succeed in establishing the Second Order, of which First Village would undoubtedly be the capital. Until the founding of Triscot, First Village had been the most prestigious village on the Land, and if it became the capital, it would regain that distinction. While Xander didn't dispute that, he didn't want to leave his home, nor did he want to relocate LustriCorp's headquarters. He loved Triscot, and continued to consider it a more predominantly upscale village than First Village. So he and his family remained. Meanwhile, Rex became the right-hand man of Cornelius, a descendant of the family that had remained in First Village in 771, who was now the head of the clan's branch in that village. As such, Rex now served as liaison between Xander and Cornelius in any of their business dealings. In 903, Xander allowed his estate to be used by the Army as a staging ground for the Battle of Triscot, which was fought primarily on the estate of Xander's neighbor and fellow noble, Adam, for whom Xander had always felt a special hatred. While it is commonly said that Xander and his family disparagingly refer to the lower classes as "peasants" (though he's never done so publicly), Adam's clan considered all people to be fundamentally equal, regardless of class status. It was largely because of this belief that Adam's clan opposed the Coming, and joined the Protestant Movement. The Protestants ultimately lost the battle, with Adam and most of his clan (apparently) being killed. After the Coming, in 904, Xander was instrumental in promoting the surname law. Even before it was passed, he and his clan (whatever village any of them lived in) began referring to themselves by the surname 'Illustri,' because of the name of their company and because of their belief that they themselves were illustrious. The name became official in 905, when the first census was taken. The Coming also introduced the concept of politics. Xander was only too happy to get into this field, but he knew he had little chance of becoming king, at least in the first election. He did, however, support the campaign of a friend and business associate, Demos Royal. Meanwhile, he had hoped to become Chief Councillor of Triscot, but was beaten out by Arthur Noblesse-Oblige. Still, he was elected to the council as representative of his district, a position to which he was reelected in 907 and 910. He expected to replace Arthur as chief someday, as a step on his way to possibly eventually becoming king. He was therefore pleased when Arthur announced in 912 that he wouldn't run for reelection to a fourth term. However, later that year, it was discovered that Adam and some of his clan had survived in hiding for nine years. Adam's reemergence and renewed popularity among the people of Triscot dashed Xander's hope of becoming Chief Councillor. Around this same time, Macen was killed, and a bit later (during the Chaos War), Xander had a falling out with his younger son, Benj. It was in the wake of all these disappointments that Xander and Emily finally decided to move to First Village, in 913, and rejoin their clan there. Category:People